legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Midwinter Night's Dream
Midwinter Night’s Dream is the nineteenth episode of LEGO Friends. It is also the final episode of the original series. Synopsis When Olivia loses an important science prize to Emma, she breaks off her friendship with Emma and the other friends and discovers what life might be like if she had never met them. Plot (Spoilers) It’s the day before New Year's in Heartlake City with the Young Advanced Scientist Robotics Challenge commencing! Young inventors along with Olivia take part in hopes to win the grand prize of a full scholarship to the science university of their choice. Olivia along with Mia are hard at work assembling her new invention- Aviator Zobo! Stephanie shares several of her New Years cupcakes to the judges in an attempt to woo them for Olivia with Andrea stating there was no point since everyone in the competition knew she was going to win. Olivia is seen being extremely nervous about her robot with Andrea telling her that her four best friends will be there for her no matter what and sings along with Mia and Stephanie on always being there for her and having her back. Meanwhile, Emma begins crafting a piece of art out of leftover fragments of equipment used by the other applicants. Unknown to her she accidentally takes the wings Olivia planned to use on Aviator Zobo. In a desperate attempt to find her missing piece, Olivia activates Emma’s art project that wows the judges enough to award her the grand prize. Emma tries to explain that she did not want the offer due to her not wanting to be a scientist but an artist, however, she goes completely ignored. Furious at Emma’s supposed betrayal and sabotaging her future, Olivia cuts off her friendship with Emma and the rest of the girls telling them she wished she never met any of them before storming off home. Later that night disappointed over her loss, Olivia is greeted by a now fully-functioning talking Aviator Zobo. Zobo informs Olivia that she was in a dream and he was put in charge of showing Olivia her past, present, and future without the girls. They travel to the past where we are shown Olivia’s desire to go out and play with the other children. She refused and made excuses to her mother saying that she’d rather work on her scientific experiments. However, deep down she wanted to go and play but simply did not know how- until she realizes that she overcame that problem when she met the other four. Still irritated at Emma for ruining her future, Zobo decides to show past events where Olivia was there to save the day such as the Basketball game against Tanya’s team in Slam Dunk, finding Stephanie’s house in Change of Address and stopping the raging roller-coaster ride in Getting the Message. Zobo shows how each event would’ve played out if she wasn’t there for her friends. Zobo then takes Olivia to her future and rejoices at the fact that her engineering career was accomplished. She later learns that not only was she depressed at her job but was seen building robots of Mia, Emma, Andrea, and Stephanie showing that she had got she wanted but lost several important things along the way. She began to learn that this was not the future she wanted at all and realized her importance to her friends and wakes up. She races over to Stephanie’s New Years Eve party and apologizes to her friends for all the hurtful things she said. The five friends rejoice and spend New Years walking down a road singing "15 Years", along with several familiar characters joining them along the way. Fun Facts *Olivia mentions experimenting with Zobo's flight capabilities for an upcoming science fair in Change of Address, foreshadowing the events of this episode. * The title of this episode is a reference to one of William Shakespeare's plays, A Midsummer Night's Dream, ''but the plot of the episode is similar to that of ''A Christmas Carol, a novella written by Charles Dickens. Errors * At the beginning of this episode, Olivia wore short sleeves. But then it changed to winter clothes very quickly. Songs * I Got You * Aviator * 15 Years Gallery 01.png|A flattered Olivia 02.png|Tanya making her announcement in front of the basketball team flags from Slam Dunk. 03.png|Olivia explains her invention to Mia. 04.png|Stephanie's persuasive powers are more effective with cupcakes. 05.png|Andrea, Stephanie, Mia and Olivia in "I Got You". 06.png|Emma finds Zobo's wings. 07.png|The crowd is in aww of Emma's invention. 08.png|This can't end well... 09.png|Olivia furious at Emma. 10.png|Zobo and Olivia fly away to see her past. 11.png|Olivia meets her younger self. Zobo Midwinter Night's Dream.png|Aviator Zobo. 12.png|Zobo shows Olivia her future self, had she not met the friends. 13.png|Olivia's version of the friends. 14.png|Olivia's future. 15.png|The five friends embrace. 16.png|The citizens of Heartlake City in the song "15 Years From Now". Midwinter Night's Dream - LEGO Friends - Episode 19 Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:Season 4